


Fondness

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dabbles, Exes, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Reunions, Romance, cuteness, exes to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: Mark…You hadn’t said or even thought his name in so long. It had been over a year since you had last talked to him. The break up between you hadn’t been mutual, but nothing too horrible. It had been your decision, mainly because things had been getting really serious between you and Mark and you weren’t sure if you were ready for that type of commitment yet.





	Fondness

Your eyes scanned the different pictures on your Instagram feed. You were bored, lounging in your bed as the sun streamed through your window, a cool spring breeze caressing your face with gentle fingers. It was your day off and you had nothing planned for the day, which was probably a mistake on your part. While Netflix was calling you with all the hundreds of movies and shows that were just begging to have you watch them, you had no desire to sit in front of your TV all day like a couch potato. Instead, laying in bed all day sounded much better to you. At least, until it also got boring. And it was dangerously close to being boring and you were praying for Instagram to be your saving grace.

You liked and commented on different pictures, jealous of your friends who were on vacation, or was out the night before with other friends or their boyfriends. You sadly had to work a late shift last night and missed out on so much fun. Adulting sucked and you hated it, but it was just a natural part of life, you had to bear with it. It wasn’t like you weren’t going to be able to hang out with your friends again. You had a date scheduled for the upcoming weekend. A fun outing with the girls. You were excited. 

Just remembering that you were going out seemed to lighten your mood and put a smile on your face. It made scrolling through your feed a little more bearable. A friend’s cousin had a baby. Like that post, even though the baby looked ugly. Your little cousin was graduating from junior high and going into high school. Like that post and comment that hell was just beginning. Your mom broke up with another guy she was dating and you simply rolled your eyes, liked the post and commented a heart emoji. You knew you were going to hear about it later. Honestly, the woman just needed to stop trying and be happy with her single life, free of children. She could be doing anything with her life and she was doing nothing but chasing men. She needed a hobby.

You kept scrolling for another minute or so before your thumb paused, landing next to a face you hadn’t seen in so long. His beautiful smile. Gorgeous eyes. Handsome face. His hair was once more blonde, a color he had always been partial to.

_ Mark… _

You hadn’t said or even thought his name in so long. It had been over a year since you had last talked to him. The break up between you hadn’t been mutual, but nothing too horrible. It had been your decision, mainly because things had been getting really serious between you and Mark and you weren’t sure if you were ready for that type of commitment yet. You were still young and had so much you wanted to do. You thought it was for the best, to go your separate ways and you could just enjoy yourself. You had told yourself it was for the best. And for a whole year, you were having fun, working on your own life. You had pushed away all the thoughts of Mark and the relationship you had had with him. And now, in this one instance, you were reminded of everything and the pain of breaking up with him came rushing back to you.

You closed the app quickly, staring at your home screen on your phone, chest tightened with pain and sadness. You missed him. You did and you couldn’t deny yourself of that. The way he would hold you, call you baby and make you smile. You were suddenly longing for it all once more and all because you saw a simple photo of the man that had stolen your heart, yet you were so afraid to give it to him fully.

You found your fingers moving over your screen, pulling up your contacts, thumb hovering over his name. You debated if you should call or text him and you knew you shouldn’t try to contact him at all. It was a whole year after all. He’s had to move on and find someone else. Who were you to come back into his life like that? You left him! 

But….

_ You really, really missed him. _

A heavy sigh left you and you clicked his name, pulling up the messages app. It was empty. Mainly because you had deleted the whole string of messages you had shared between each other a few days after breaking up. You regretted it now. You wanted to type a good message, but you weren’t sure what. Sure you could say ‘hey’ or ‘hi’, but that just seemed so blasé. You wanted to say something meaningful, but you didn’t want to come off as the woman not over her ex or make it seem you only wanted something physical from him. In all honesty, you weren’t sure what you wanted, you just knew you wanted to talk to him.

You spent a good fifteen minutes going over ways to start the message and things you wanted to say, before finally ending up with something decent to send to him.

** _Mark_**

_Hey, it’s Y/N. It’s been a long time. I saw your recent photo on Instagram. You look good. How have you been recently? I was thinking about you and us and thought maybe we could talk and catch up. If you wanted to that is. Let me know. _

You felt like it was sucky, but it was the only decent thing you could come up with. And with the message sent, the long wait began. You didn’t think he was going to reply, but you could hope. Even if he didn’t, you were sure that you would eventually forget and move on once more with your life. The past was the past after all.

~*~

_ Six hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty-three seconds later _

Your phone dinged, surprising you as you were just getting ready to take a shower and get clean for the evening. You grabbed it off the counter and looked at it, your eyes lighting up as the name Mark was the first thing you read. You unlocked your phone and pulled up your messages, a wide grin spreading over your face as you read the message.

** _Mark_ **

_ Hey, yeah long time. Drinks at the old spot? _

You couldn’t believe it. It was such a small message. Two sentences and yet you felt like it the most wonderful message you had ever received, filled with sweet nothings and promises for the future. You didn’t even have to think twice about it as you sent a reply back.

** _To Mark_ **

_ Give me half an hour and I’ll meet you there. _

The response was almost instant after you sent the message like he had been waiting for it.

** _Mark_ **

_ See you there! _

The squeal that you let out had you flushing. You sounded like a high school girl with a crush again. But you couldn’t care less. For some reason, despite being the one to break things off, having him message you and want to meet up with you made you so happy. Like the world was right again. You were excited, yet there was a hint of fear. What if things couldn’t go back to the way they were. What if you couldn’t even be friends with each other? Scary questions that you weren’t sure you wanted answers to, but you couldn’t let your fear stop you. You had to go on and find out. Otherwise, you were going to be haunted by the ‘what ifs’ of life. 

You could do this. Things would be okay.

With that mantra in your head, you slipped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away any doubts and prepare you for your meet up. Regardless of what happened, this was going to be the start of a new future.


End file.
